Crashes and Crushes
by AssassinsAndMercenaries
Summary: Lightning and Francesco were shocked about what had happened during the race in porto corsa and together go to see the other races with more happening between the two of them they expected - Humanized - Francesco/Lightning
1. Chapter 1

Well, it has happened. when there is too few fanfiction for your favorite pairing, you should write it for yourself right? So I actually did! I expect this ting to become about 7 chapters, but it'll probably end up longer since I'm bad at judging lenght of stories. Well Enjoy!

Pairing: FrancescoxLightning

* * *

><p>It was unbelievable. 11 racecars, and only two had finished. Police and Ambulance cars were rushing down the track as number 1 and 95 stared down the whole scene, confused and upset. For a few seconds McQueen had been happy and victorious while the Italian racer, Francesco Bernoulli was cursing in his mother language, but both soon forgot about that when they realized something had happened. A quick sight at the huge broadcasting screens showed a gigantic chain crash.<p>

Helicopters were flying over to the scene, reporters tried to get close enough to the two racers who actually did finish, police trying to keep the situation under control, the two winners being led away to a safer, quieter space, spectators scared and confused. Porto Corsa had became a mess and Miles Axelrod was held responsible.

McQueen and Francesco were quite poorly informed. They kept ranting and questioning the ones taking them away back to a nearly empty room without any windows to keep them safe. No one really knew what had happened so they couldn't take any risk. When McQueen started to settle down a bit and wait for what was going to happen next, Francesco became even more frustrated, as this was his worst race, not only for losing, but also the shame which was put on porto corsa. It would take a lot of time before a tragedy like this would be forgotten.

So much was going on in McQueen's head. He walked up and down the room as his eyes kept shooting to the agents, busy speaking with people outside on the telephone. And of course they all had to speak Italian, which McQueen did not really understand. He knew what Pizza and Pasta and some other words meant, but just some single words. He glared at his Italian friend, who was still way too busy with scolding everything which has caused this, including himself. Couldn't that jerk just put up with it and help him with this situation here?

One of the agents soon hung up the phone and called both of them together. "Signor Axelrod has 'a said that both of 'a you may choose your 'a own fuel for il next race" He told us with an even heavier Italian accent then Francesco used, which greatly bothered both of them. Francesco just replied in Italian about his preferred type of fuel and then started to hear him out on how this could have happened. McQueen ignored the Italians and started to think for himself what he should do, remembering what his friend Fillmore had said.

Francesco grew more angry as nobody answered him. A second and third agent came to calm him down and told him in Italian that his car was being inspected and his fuel was being replaced by his old brand. A fourth agent, speaking British English came to McQueen to discuss his choice of fuel. The agent tried to talk him off of his choice to use allinol but the American car was too stubborn. His car would be even further inspected to check for any factors enlarging the chance of an fatal accident.

After cooling down and drinking some water Francesco walked over to McQueen, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention "What are you 'a thinking, McQueen? Why don't you 'a use your own _Benzina_? Does McQueen need 'a some more attention from the media? As if you won't 'a be popular enough for the time being" The taller Italian asked with a slight grin on his face, which shortly disappeared due to the current situation. It was no laughing matter to him that McQueen was going to race on that weird explosive fuel.

McQueen turned around and just raised his shoulders, which Francesco disliked in this matter. "You know, my friend is an expert on biological fuel, and he promised me that allinol was completely safe" McQueen simply declared as he followed the agents back outside. "SO?" Francesco yelled "did your farmer friend said that?" he impatiently asked. "No the hippie did" McQueen replied with a great sigh. "YOU TAKE ADVISE FROM A HIPIE?" The formula racer really had some trouble with understanding things about friendship, so lightning ignored him further. Francesco wouldn't understand anyway. Francesco kept asking him until they got outside, where the press was waiting for them.

Francesco threw a last glare at his rival and friend before walking to the horde of Italian reporters from the national news. McQueen could take the international ones, who were all very interested in his victory, fuel choice and his experience. International reporters were the worst. He took a big breath and walked over to them as calmly as he could as he was being bombed by questions. Of course things settled soon as the reporters had heard the main lines. Some more national reporters had approached him and also asked him a few things, personal specific things about the other racers, his own team, friends, any question you could imagine. A bunch of Italians approached him, they worked at the grand prix and led him back to the main stage for his prize.

McQueen suddenly turned around. Was it just him or did he just hear his friend Mater? "Excuse me for a second-" he said as he ran in the opposite direction. He heard it again. "Mater? Mater?" he yelled out as he tried to see through the crowd. He thought he had spotted a tall, tan man at the back, which could easily be him, but the staff pulled on his arm "McQueen you a will be late, follow us" they said as they tugged him along. McQueen looked over his shoulder as he was brought to the stage, and no sign of his old friend was there anymore. It must have been his imagination. He really missed him. It just wasn't the same without his cheerful stupidity. A slight smile reappeared on his face.

They were already backstage where only Francesco Bernoulli was waiting for him, as they were the only racers to have finished. The taller Italian man threw him a sort of nasty look, it must sure be hard to be beaten at your home track, McQueen thought as he kept smiling. "How can 'a you smile, except for the a fact Francesco let you a win HIS race?" Francesco asked, still sounding like a proud Italian. Lightning again raised his shoulders but his smile faded a little "I was just thinking about Mater, some stupid things we did at home" he said slowly, "really if I had known there had been crashes I wouldn't have finished until I knew they were alright… I hate crashes. but yeah, at least I fairly beat you" he said while grinning at the other racer. "And you are 'a also putting yourself in danger" Francesco quietly added before he turned his attention to the Italian hostess on stage who had finished wrapping up the details of the crash and began to introduce the two winners. "Have fun with your _attenzione _McQueen" he said as he entered the –for him familiar- stage. After a great applause from his own people, and most of all his own mother, McQueen entered the stage with a nearly equal applause. "Ka-Chow!" He called out has he took the microphone to give another speech.

It didn't take long before the big crowd was gone after the speech, some more pictures of the great star and most of the fans were satisfied. McQueen was still chatting with some fuel experts who were quite suspicious while Francesco had jumped off the stage to chat with some friends. After one more hour McQueen suggested to go to the hospital with Francesco. Francesco actually thought it was a good idea and agreed. They would go to the hospital together to check up the other competitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoohoo and chapter two already. Actually, I have 3 ready as well, but I'll upload that one later and all since I need to check it first and I have homework and all that shit. as the summary says, they ARE humanized, because cuddles will come later on, and it's awkward to write about cuddling _cars_. Thanks for the early review, I totally fail with so I have no clue how I can reply, but oh well, Thanks 3

* * *

><p>McQueen could nearly hit himself when he stood there in front of his empty pit. His car was being checked and it didn't sound like he would have his sports car back within a few days. "So how 'a were you planning to go there McQueen?" Francesco asked him "Francesco is not 'a going with the bus"<p>

"We could always call a taxi, or maybe one of your friends could drive us?" McQueen suggested.

Francesco started laughing "No no no no no, Francesco is NOT driving with someone else except for McQueen, they are all so slow, no no no, Francesco will walk then" He said as he walked away from the pits. It would be the greatest shame to take a drive from any normal person in a normal car. Francesco had his standards. His very own extra high standards.

Lightning moaned as he followed his Italian friend. "You're IMPOSSIBLE Francesco" he said while unzipping his red racing jacket. It was way too hot to walk around in that jacket so he wrapped it around his waist. He was already used to walking around in the desert, but he still got hot here. Probably because it was pretty crowded too, and just after the competition as well. "I suppose you know the way?"

It had actually been a long time for him since he last walked around a town like this. After all he had just finished his other racing season; he couldn't even remember when he last had a day off for himself. The days with Mater were great fun, just like hanging with everyone else, but there was no place for himself anymore. When Doc was still around he would regularly force McQueen to take a break, and now he knew why. His head drifted off again to think back about Doc. He never got to say goodbye or even get over his lost. It was still a weird open space in his heart which only faintly hurt him continuously.

He was more than glad about the fact he was walking here with Francesco. Francesco was so annoying it kept his mind wandering, not only sticking to the fact they were going to visit the hospital. Thanks to his ignorant behaviour and remarks Lightning could satisfy himself some with making fun of him, the atmosphere was nice and light. Not nice as in friendly, but just comfortable and funny. And actually, it did feel kinda cool to hang out with him. It was actually flattering Lightning a bit to hang around with him, somewhat as an equal. And he was good looking, handsome, there was no denying that.

Francesco nodded and followed the other's example and took of his own jacket, dyed in the colours of the Italian flag. Lightning couldn't help but stare at his well-shaped shoulders, they were slightly tanned and nicely rounded, as expected. Francesco didn't catch McQueen staring, he was too busy looking around and greeting people he knew. He could enjoy walking around, but it still felt slow and plain. The attention he got did it, girls giggling and turning red as he smiled to them, envious boys who didn't dare to step up to him, people he had talked to and shopkeepers who knew him and would offer him various gifts, yes he loved it all.

But this time was slightly different. Next to people he knew a bit, he now had Lightning walking with him. It was odd but nice to have someone with whom he regularly talked. Francesco usually only spoke to his mother on daily base, and only shared his opinion or even feelings with her. But now Lightning was around it was different, he was fun to tease and somewhat of a challenge to him. He was interesting. He didn't back down when he was challenged, intimidated or insulted. The American boy would just stand up even more, taking everything on and backfiring with his own sharp words. And most of all, through all the nasty things he could say, lightning could also be kind. He would pick up the conversation and openly talk about things. Francesco was sort of amazed how friendly he would be, even directly after he insulted him he was willing to talk with him. Friendship huh, Francesco thought.

"What's 'a wrong little one?" Francesco asked as he wrapped his arm over Lightning's more slender shoulders. It felt quite nice to be able to hold onto him. Francesco was a man who liked some physical interaction, and again Lightning was a person who wouldn't back away from such habits. Francesco already treasured these times where he could hold the smaller boy. "McQueen you looked like 'a you were dreaming!" he said while laughing loudly. "You are not 'a getting a sunburn are you?"

Lightning quickly snapped out of his wandering mind. What had he been thinking about Francesco's shoulders… He pulled down the sleeves of his t-shirt down a little more, sort of ashamed next to Francesco with his sleeveless top. "What do you think, I practically live in a dessert, of course I'm not getting a sunburn here" he said while turning a little red. Francesco was certainly a new kind of friend, think he was pretty physical which McQueen wasn't very used to. Mater was already quite bad with all the elbows and high-five's, but Francesco was just really awkward actually. "And I was just wondering how Max is doing, it looked like he took quite a lot of damage in that crash" actually he just made that up. It was not like he wasn't worried, but that wasn't bothering him that much.

Francesco nodded "ah si, Francesco understands. It looked really really painful that crash" he said in agreement. "Francesco thinks it a will be 20 minutes of walking before we are there, but Francesco never walks so he 'a is not sure" he said while he kept his friend close "Luckily for McQueen you are almost as fast as Francesco, or you would have 'a crashed too. Of course, Francesco was too fast to explode!"

"I believe I just beat you at your own track, Francesco" McQueen said with a broad grin as he softly poked the other with his elbow.

"Yeah, but that was 'a because Francesco was distracted by the noises of the crash!" he said to defend himself. "At least Francesco didn't lose because he has a bad crew!" he said as he crossed the street, nearly making Lightning fall over because they suddenly changed direction. "Francesco never loses!"

The subject drifted to Guido's amazing pit stops, to the cosy hometown of Guido and Luigi, back to the beautiful streets of Porto Corsa, to the renewed Radiator Springs, to the scenery around route 66, back to the hills of northern Italy, to their different cuisines, until a fight started about their different types of pizza. But luckily they had already arrived at the hospital, since Pizza was no easy matter to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoot and here's 3 for you guys :3 I have up untill chapter 5 written down right now~ Thanks for the Fav's and alerts and all that spam, and just to be sure, They are humanized just because I wanted them to be able to cuddle and it felt awkward to do that as cars. I did have to put some jokes out (mostly in chapter one, where I wanted to make Francesco complain that McQueen first asked a towtruck for advice, and then took the word of a hippie traveling van.)

I am so fucking looking forward to writing a sequel thingy in radiator springs already ;D

Enjoy Chapter 3

* * *

><p>McQueen looked at Francesco, trembling a bit. It was not that he went here because he liked hospitals or anything. On the contrary, he absolutely hated hospitals. He never not-hated them. Of course nobody liked hospitals, but he nearly feared them. Car crashes, surgery, death... the last time at the hospital was with Doc when he was dying. The time before that was with the King after his first piston cup.<p>

Francesco had soon noticed how uncomfortable McQueen was here, so he petted his head and walked over to the lady at the service desk to ask her where the racers were. Every single one of them were still at the intensive care. The lady showed them where Francesco and Lightning could find them and Francesco kindly thanked her, making the lady blush slightly. "You may walk behind Francesco, so you can see Francesco's behind" He said with a grin as he hit his own ass where the other's name was still written.

"How long are you actually gonna keep that 'Ciao McQueen' thing? I think this is a nice time to take them off, as I won" McQueen clearly sounded uncomfortable, not because of the sticker, but the hospital. Francesco pressed the button of an elevator and an old man in a wheelchair followed them. He had a nasty wound on his head and McQueen quickly put his eyes on Francesco who was still holding him like a small child, which Lighting often did seem. He was really immature, even compared to Francesco's impatient behaviour

Francesco snickered a bit as he touched his own butt. "The grand prix is 'a not over yet, Francesco thinks this will still be useful" the elevator stopped at the third floor, which was where they needed to get out. "Mi Scusi" he said to the older man. He pulled McQueen's arm to get him out and led the way to the intensive care where the racers where being monitored. McQueen was still repeating that nice jumping sentence Francesco had just said in his head, Italian sounded so cute. Francesco sat down on a plastic bench in the quiet hallway and pulled McQueen down next to him.

"Aren't we going in?" Lightning asked nervously, trying to ignore the beeping noises of the heart monitors in the other rooms. He held Francesco's hand very hard unconsciously. He tried to remember the way Francesco pronounces those beautiful Italian words. It sounded so cute, sexy and funny. It was really enjoyable to listen Italians speaking to each other in their native language. Even better then Francesco's few sentences he used in between his English.

"No, there are already some 'a people inside, and they don't allow any more then 'a two visitors" he explained. "Francesco thinks Lewis and Jeff are in there" those were the only other racers who didn't have an accident. "They 'a were able to go here 'a much earlier than we" he said as he put his hand, which the other didn't let go of, on McQueen's lap to comfort him some. "We could 'a also go get a drink downstairs first? Francesco is thirsty of the long walk"

Lightning shook his head "let's stay here, there aren't many people who come here..." he said as he looked at the others hand, stroking his leg softly, which felt sort of nice. McQueen took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to get his head away again.

"Tell me McQueen," Lightning's head snapped up as Francesco didn't put himself in the third person "Why exactly don't you 'a like hospitals?" Lightning stared at him for a few seconds. Francesco just looked at him questioningly.

"D-Doc" it took him great trouble to get his name out. He kept looking at Francesco who seemed rather interested and serious.

Francesco stroked Lightning's leg some more. "Your mentor, il fabulous Hudson hornet?" Francesco asked. Lightning nodded slowly. "But he was a Doctor too... what is so wrong then? Don't 'a you think Doctors are good?"

Lightning shook his head. "It has nothing to do with the fact doctors work here..." He tried to think how he could place this in the best way "It's more, ehm, well, you don't go to the hospital for fun, that's mostly the point. It's never a good thing, going to the hospital. They might try to take care of you, but there is something wrong..." he kept quiet for a few seconds before he was able to continue "It was just such a drama when... when Doc passed away. The Sheriff told us that Doc had been aware he was about to die and that it was absolutely unnecessary to bring him to an hospital" he stopped again, retelling the story first to himself before telling it out loud.

"Ah, Francesco thinks he understands, you don't need to continue if you don't want McQueen" He said as he petted the boy again. "They did call the hospital, right?" McQueen nodded again. "For nothing" and he nodded again.

A silence befell them, beeping noises and the voices of Italian doctors filling the white hallway.

"A great loss, the Hudson hornet!" Francesco said to break the silence again. "But off course, Francesco has profit! McQueen is now much weaker without his mentor, isn't he?"

"Shut up, Francesco" Lightning snapped at him. "He taught me enough en left behind enough for me to keep going to the top, Doc wasn't an idiot" he said. Doc had actually prepared everything for his death. It was amazing how he could have kept it a secret for so long. All his works, books and his very own diary had been laid apart for McQueen to read and learn. Apart from the fact that he was brought to the nearest hospital, which was miles and miles away, his death was perfect. He made it so that McQueen could get over with all the problems as soon as possible. If he had only given it time, because he hadn't.

"Ahh, McQueen must sure be afraid of crashes, after being told about the Hudson hornet's great crash, no?" Francesco continued "and why don't you call him Hudson hornet like everyone else does?"

Francesco really started to work on McQueen's nerves now, but as they were in the hospital and McQueen needed some distraction he kept on talking. "Yes, that is indeed the reason. And I got to know him as Doc. Besides, he was more than just the _fabulous_ Hudson hornet" McQueen again needed some time to find the right words "Hey, I don't think I can even explain how much more he is to me than just an Idol. But you wouldn't understand that"

Lightning could easily recall all the times he had called doc 'Hudson hornet' or even better at those time 'fabulous Hudson hornet'. That wouldn't just happen naturally. Only when he really needed something from Doc. Lightning rarely used that technique, but when he did, he was successful. It was always something in the lines of 'Oh, but can't the Hudson hornet do that for me? Really? Well that is quite disappointing from the fabulous Hudson hornet' and with some more nice words and innocent smiles Doc would do everything lightning asked him.

"Well, I hope they aren't too badly injured, I do want some competition when I win the grand prix" Lightning said to change the subject. Francesco directly began to explain how he was going to win everything. Doc was left behind and Francesco's lost was brought back to life.

Some 20 minutes later it were indeed Lewis and Jeff who walked out. McQueen got up quickly to greet Jeff, whom McQueen had already met a few times back in the states. He quickly chatted up with him, after Jeff could congratulate Lightning with his victory. Lewis quickly did the same and they had a very short chat while Francesco impatiently waited for him. Lewis and Jeff let them alone soon so they could enter too.

The first one greeting them was the Brazilian woman Carla Veloso. She looked surprisingly good even though she was the first to have her engine to explode. "Hello winners" She greeted with her exotic accent. Francesco directly picked up the opportunity to get slightly romantic, showing the greatest concern for the tanned lady. She said she was well prepared for the crash against the wall after her motor exploded, unlike the other Brit, Nigel Gearsly. He was still at surgery. McQueen just sat there uncomfortable on the other side of the hospital bed.

They made a quick round to check all the racers who weren't at the surgery. After that they returned to Carla, who was surprisingly still in the best shape. She asked Francesco all about his and McQueen's sprint to the finish and how everything went afterwards, to Francesco's disregard. Francesco covered up the big lines quickly and stood up. He disliked talking about this race; his lost was quite shameful for him. Carla didn't really know what she had done and just waved him out but Lightning followed him after wishing Carla luck. They both walked out of the intensive care.

"What do you a want from Francesco?" he asked without looking at Lightning who just followed the Italian.

"Uh, well, I don't really know how I'm supposed to get back to Santa Ruotina, with or without a car..." Lightning nervously said.

They got back in the elevator and Francesco still didn't look at him. Francesco pressed the button to go back to the main floor, but at the second floor a doctor ran into the elevator "Get out! Emergency!" He yelled at the two racers. Lightning, now really scared, had to be pulled out by Francesco to make place for a man on a bed with some major burns visible on his skin. The man was screaming out in pain. That was just what McQueen disliked about hospitals.


	4. Chapter 4

This one's a bit shorter, but has a few nice jokes in them at least.  
>I won't be home rest of the weekend so the new chapter will be up on monday or something. also, I'm already nearly finished writing the whole thing, unless I will add a bonus chapter, but don't worry, I think the whole story will be done by the end of next week (if my beta reader cooperates U_U)<p>

Enjoooyyy ;D

* * *

><p>Francesco grabbed McQueen's hand again and pulled him into a hug with the other and he petted his shoulder "Let's go with the stairs, si?" He kindly asked. Lightning nodded, still shocked of what just happened. He led him down the stairs to the main floor. Francesco fetched two drinks for them downstairs and took Lightning outside to sit down again "Drink up" he said as he gave Lightning the dispensable cup with coffee.<p>

Lightning accepted it and started nipping his coffee as he looked over the parking spots, hoping his car was actually there so he could leave. "Thanks" he mumbled. Francesco left his arm lying over Lightning's shoulders to keep comforting him. "So, you're going home now?"

"Sí, Francesco will call his mama to pick him" He said shortly. He needed to call her fast, he had enough for today. He had been reminded to his failure a few times too much. "You 'a see that road over there? On the other side of 'a that road, you can 'a take the bus to 'a Santa Ruotina" he told Lightning. "Francesco would 'a bring you home himself if he had a car, but he hasn't, and Francesco and his mama will have dinner once she has picked him up, and it would get 'a cold if we needed to 'a bring you to Santa Ruotina"

"Yeah, Yeah... how late is it anyway?" he said while he drunk some more of his coffee.

"It has 'a been half past seven" Francesco also drunk some of his own cup of coffee as he played a little with his phone.

"Is it really that late? Wow it feels like its still 5 o clock..." Lightning said as he started to laugh to ease the atmosphere a bit, but he soon stopped as Francesco didn't cheer up or anything. "Well that means I get to call for a pizza or something then. That is possible in Italy right? Or does that break the pizza law or something?"

"CALL FOR PIZZA?" Francesco repeated in shock. He actually wanted to ditch the other and go eat his mama's homemade pasta, but the terrible idea of his friend, having no choice but to CALL for pizza gave him chills on his back.

"Uh yeah, or is that out of question in Italy, then I'll need to find a supermarket first and then heath something up myself. Oh fuck I don't even know if my apartment has a microwave..."

"MICROWAVE PIZZA? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. YOU ARE GOING WITH ME." Francesco said while he threw his coffee away in his rage. No friend of his would eat second rate pizza as long as he was around.

Lightning raised an eyebrow "There's nothing wrong with-"

Francesco put his finger in front of Lightning's smooth lips and made a shhhh sound. He took his phone and called his mother. He cheerfully greeted her and started talking to her in Italian about the fact that Lightning absolutely needed to have dinner at their place. McQueen just looked at him with a weird look as he finished his cup of coffee. He tried to recognize any words but he ended up being too much distracted by the sweet sound of the language itself. Until he said something along the lines of 'Ciao mama'.

"You 'a will be eating with 'a Francesco and his 'a Mama, She will pick us up in a half hour down at the street 'a over there" Francesco said as he pulled his finger away from Lightning's lips. "Good 'a boy for staying so quiet all the time" he added.

McQueen laughed a bit "Really, it was no problem at all; I could also eat some bread at home if I couldn't find anything else for dinner. I'm used to eat crappy sometimes. Besides, now your mother needs to make more right? Oh and I _just _remembered Fillmore told me he'd keep a plate of food for me and-" He was cut off by Francesco who looked at him in a scary, stern way.

"You are eating at Francesco's place"

"But-"

"Not but. McQueen, you are eating at Francesco's place, my mama is preparing something more especially for 'a you"

"Francesco, really-"

"No"

Lightning pouted a little. What was this guys problem, a few minutes ago he sounded like he wanted to get rid of him as soon as he could. He was just staying with lightning because he was upset because he had to go to the hospital, that was the only reason Francesco stayed with him now. "And I feel fine, so you can leave now" He added to be sure that Francesco didn't feel like he had to watch him like a babysitter.

Francesco raised an eyebrow at Lightning, not believing he would be doing alright alone. "Look to 'a your left McQueen, that 'a woman over there is about to 'a give birth" Francesco said, while pointing to a woman, being held up by her husband as she was exhausted and probably ready to give birth. "And see that man over 'a there in the wheelchair? He 'a sure had some 'a surgery-"

Lightning looked away with a bright red blush on his face "Stop it, I didn't need to see that"

"You are such 'a _bambino_, McQueen" Francesco said with a teasing voice as he grabbed Lightning's hand and pulled him up "Let's 'a wait down the street, my mama will pick us up there later, but let's not 'a be late" Francesco started walking back to the main street, pulling lightning along.

"Wait did you just call me a kid?" Lightning asked as he pinched Francesco's hand.

"Sí"

Lightning shot him a nasty glare but then started grinning. "How does it feel then, to be beaten by a kid on your own track?"

Francesco pinched Lightning back, slightly harder then Lightning had done himself, making Lightning squirm a little before he let go of the other's hand. Francesco looked around at the street and crossed it a few seconds later since the streets were oddly quiet. He didn't look back at McQueen who hesitatingly followed him. Francesco noticed Lightning's face was still as red as his mother's pasta sauce, which would have made him smile normally. But today's lost was really putting him down.

Lightning kept looking away from Francesco, as the whole situation had become a little awkward with Francesco ignoring him after his remark. Lightning undid his jacket and put it on again as darkness befell Porto Corsa. It was usual for him to put his jacket back on when it got dark, since back in Radiator Springs it meant that the temperature would drop quickly. He zipped the jacket up to his chin and looked around at the deserted streets.

If Lightning had been a tenth of a second slower today, these streets would probably be packed with people celebrating Francesco's victory. It seemed so odd how small choices and actions could be so important. A tenth of a second. In which Lightning was able to reach for the Grand Prix Trophy. Doc would be so proud.


	5. Chapter 5

Derp this one is sooo shorttttt deerrrpppp

* * *

><p>Francesco suddenly jumped up and waved to an approaching car "MAMA!" he called out. An old red colored car without any roof approached them and stopped at the side of the road. It was former racing car, that was clear, but the interior has been changed to be practical as a family car. The woman driving it was surely in her sixties, with a kind face and smile surrounded by wrinkles. Her eyes were the same hazel colors as Francesco's and her hair was slightly longer and curlier then Francesco's but the color was again a identical shade of brown, it was held back by the same bandana as today at the race Lightning noticed.<p>

"Buonasera! Get in, quickly, dinner is 'a ready" Mrs. Bernoulli said as she opened the door for us. "you 'a get in the back Lightning 'a McQueen"

Lightning nodded, still feeling really awkward, and he got into the red car to go to Francesco's house. Francesco sat down next to his mother and kissed her cheek. Lightning had expected both of them to be really chatty, but they weren't. actually, he was pretty sure it was his fault. Either for bumping in or for winning Francesco's race. A race was a race, of course he understood it sucked for Francesco, but it's all just part of the game.

He tried to get a little more comfortable in the back seat, but that wasn't as easy as it looked. It must have been the first time in ages he sat on a back seat. His legs didn't have enough space, the seat wasn't adjustable and was stiff and too straight. He tried to lean on the side of the car, which was more successful. The cooled wind rushing through his hair felt really nice and refreshing. On top of that, the former race car of Mrs. Bernoulli wasn't even that slow. It's maximum speed was probably 50 miles per hour lower, but the horsepower was still there.

They slowed down slightly as they entered the part of town where they lived. The yards around the houses grew slightly bigger as did the houses themselves. Beautiful trees and flowerbeds surrounding the romantic yellow brownish houses which wore a luxurious look. Lightning's face turned a little redder again, thinking about Radiator Springs. Not like Radiator Springs wasn't enough for him, but just look at those swimming pools here, Lightning nearly felt like some tramp.

Francesco really started doubting about his choice to take Lightning home _today_ when they drove into their carport. He looked at the empty spot where his Formula car should be. He would rather hang around his home with McQueen on a day he was feeling slightly better and when he didn't need to bear with his lost anymore. Luckily Lightning seemed really amazed by their home, which probably meant he would stay put for some time. "You 'a seem impressed, McQueen" Francesco said teasingly as he reached out his hand to McQueen to get out of the car.

McQueen got out and kept looking around, in and around the house were small decorations, often in the color red or in the colors of the Italian flag together. Mrs. Bernoulli showed him around in the living room, kitchen, dining room and the other rooms on that floor before they went back to the dining room where Francesco and Lightning waited until Mrs. Bernoulli had finished the last preparations for dinner. Francesco already sat down on his usual seat, but Lightning remained standing and looking around the room. His eye had fell on some pictures standing on the cabinet, many were old pictures featuring both of Francesco's parents. His father was apparently a businessman while his mother actually was a racer. Many pictures showed her with different kind of cups.

"McQueen, Come 'a here, sit down" Francesco quickly said before Lightning got the chance to ask anything about his family. "My mama is nearly finished".

Lightning quickly turned around since he knew he was actually being rude. "Smells good" he said as he sat down in front of Francesco. Francesco didn't answer him but kept staring out of the window. Lightning kept looking at him, feeling pretty guilty. He was very sure that this was all about the race. Lightning sighed and kept staring at Francesco while his mind wandered off again. Luckily, he got rid of his habit of talking to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

FFFFF- fanfiction,stopdeletingmypost.

Voila, a longer chapter again full of unconscious love and shit, no real flirting yet. I'm really reallly slow with writing physical actions in detail, so I'm still working on the final chapter.

wait did I say final chapter? I'm not even sure if 7 will be the last chapter like I planned. as Lightning might not even want to go home tonight- that could mean a chapter 8 and possibly a chapter 9. even more if I can't behave myself. I also have difficulties ENDING a fanfiction. I love to make this shit longer and closer, but I'm afraid I can't put a proper end to it. well, You'll find out later this week when I'm done with 7 ;D enjoy for now!

* * *

><p>Mrs. Bernoulli came back with three plates filled with a form of pasta unfamiliar to the American racer. Lightning kindly thanked Francesco's mother as he studied the pasta on his plate. Francesco also thanked her and waited for his mama to sit down as well. Francesco and his mother started to eat, and Lightning reminded himself that he should too. He started eating, unsure if he was eating right or making a fool of himself.<p>

Mrs. Bernoulli stood up after a few bites, "I 'a will be back in a few seconds" she said. Her swinging way of talking was even catchier to Lightning's ears then Francesco's Italian accent, probably since Francesco spoke English more often. Mrs. Bernoulli soon returned and put two glass buckets down on the table. One had two bottles of wine in them, cooled by water and icecubes. The other one was simply filled with water and some more icecubes. Francesco then stood up to grab some glasses and gave each of them two glasses, one for the wine of course and the other for some water.

Lightning quickly grabbed the can of water and filled the larger of the two glasses with water as he usually didn't drink much alcohol, certainly during dinner. Francesco and his Mother both filled their glass with wine and the other one with water. Mrs. Bernoulli took a sip and then faced McQueen "You are a very talented racer Lightaning McQueen" she said. After taking a sip she continued "It is 'a quite odd that 'a my 'a boy loses, did you 'a cheat?"

Lightning nearly choked on his food and quickly drunk some water. "No, no, I didn't" Lightning quickly said, having no idea how he could defend himself, he never even thought of cheating.

"Ah, Mama, of course he didn't 'a cheat" Francesco said, also sipping his wine, "If he 'a didn't want a fair race he 'a would have slowed Francesco down so Francesco's engine would 'a explode or that Francesco would 'a have crashed" he said calmly "And Francesco trusts 'a Lightning."

A small silence fell. Lightning was surprised by the fact that Francesco had defended him, and not only that, he had called him by his first name too. Mrs. Bernoulli started laughing "Well that's 'a good! Lightning would 'a you like some wine?"

"Oh, eh, sure, I guess" Lightning hesitantly said to stay polite. "Some of the white wine, please" he quickly added to not look completely stupid. He raised his glass and Mrs. Bernoulli put the correct amount of wine in it with a kind smile. Lightning, certainly not drinking wine very often, smiled back and took a small sip, trying not to make a face as if he just swallowed a lemon. Which he did surprisingly well. He quickly continued eating his pasta, carefully combining it with the wine. After all it would have been completely rude to not-drink his wine. It sort of felt like he had to visit his new mother-in-law and needed to leave a good impression.

Francesco soon refilled his glass of wine, barely amused by the situation. He could really hit himself for inviting Lightning while he had such a bad mood. This could have been so much fun. The Italian had secretly studied every of Lightning's actions during the diner, how he didn't actually liked the wine but cleverly combined the taste of the pasta with the wine so it seemed bearable, how he acted awkward with his mother, how American he ate in general, how much he blushed. It would have been the greatest situation ever. If he just didn't have the urge to still punch him for beating and teasing him.

It took some time before all of them had finished eating. Mrs. Bernoulli had asked Lightning thoroughly how it tasted, which flavor he preferred and much more. Francesco was already finished with eating when Lightning actually got time to eat again. When he and Mrs. Bernoulli had finished, Francesco cleared the table and offered to make a dessert. Lightning did ask if he could help with the dishes but Francesco declined and went back to the kitchen alone.

"You sure are 'a something, Signor McQueen" Mrs. Bernoulli said while she leaned in Lightning's direction, making him feel really uncomfortable again. "I 'a can't even remember the last 'a time my little Francesco lost here" she held up her glass filled with Rosé, fitting the color of the bandana she was wearing, "I 'a do not 'a like to see my baby sad" she took a nip and continued swirling the rosé around in her glass "but you are my boy's friend, no?"

Lightning first took another sip of his wine, just to get some more time to let the words sink. "Yeah, I'm his friend, but I can understand that he really wanted to win… but it's all part of racing" Lightning said while he shifted on his chair. "But you were a racer too, weren't you, Mrs. Bernoulli?"

She smiled again "You are a very good 'a boy, yes I used to race back in 'a the days" she said with a dreamy voice. "I was 'a not attacking you, Lightning," she lowered her voice a bit, so Francesco surely wouldn't hear, "I am actually 'a glad it was 'a you, like I said, you are a good boy, you are a good 'a challenge for my Francesco" she said. She grabbed the bottle of white wine and refilled Lightning's glass. "From Toscana, 1995, funny, 95, no?"

Lightning laughed, relieved that the atmosphere had cooled down a little. The conversation got a little lighter afterwards and Lightning gladly talked with Francesco's mother. She was actually a very nice lady. He really settled down a bit, able to normally drink his wine and tell something about himself. Though he did wish Francesco would hurry a bit, as Mrs. Bernoulli kept refilling his wine and he didn't like getting tipsy or anything like that.

Francesco tried to overhear the conversation from the kitchen as he prepared some ice-cream. It somehow pleased him a little to hear that Lightning was comfortable, and that his mother seemingly liked him, but it still did not cheer him up. His own behavior was bothering him; he wanted to make more fun with Lightning.

He placed three small plates on the table and carefully placed a round scoop of vanilla ice-cream on each one. He poured some cold whipped cream around the ice and placed some slices banana around it. Francesco studied his dessert for sometime as he heard over the conversation Lightning was having with his mama. Lightning was really fogging up his mind, that silly American.

Silly Americans shouldn't just try to speak some words Italian according to him. They just lacked the musical feeling for their language. It just sounded stupid he thought, the way lightning was laughingly saying 'Grazie' to his mother, it didn't sound as sexy as it should sound. Well, maybe it had some cute charming thing the way he attempted to speak their language, but as long as he didn't try anything difficult he would screw up. Francesco walked over to a cabinet and looked around, trying to find some topping for the ice. He didn't know what Flavor Lightning liked, as pizza wasn't a flavor.

The shelves were filled with all kind of flavors, sauces and much more. He took out the sugar, vanilla powder, chocolate sprinkles and looked on a little. He smelled on a few things and put them back again. He thought really hard about how he'd finish this, what'd fit best for Lightning.

And out of nowhere, he knew it. He put everything back on the shelf and grabbed a jar with honey and. It was at least something that fitted Lightning himself, and his hair. Honey. He put a little honey on his index finger and licked it off carefully, deciding if this was the right flavor to add. The answer was yes, honey was just perfect. It was nicely goldish colored, having the same shine as Lightning's wild blonde hair. The taste was what he could imagine Lightning to taste like, extremely sweet with some traces of a flower he couldn't exactly place.

Francesco kept musing about it in his head while he put the finishing touch to his dessert, pouring the honey carefully over the ice-cream and the banana. He put everything away and then took the desserts to the dining room. Without saying a word he gave both others their dessert as well. "Grazie" said Lightning while laughing and with a pretty bad pronunciation. Francesco sat down in front of Lightning again and watched as he tasted it. Both Lightning as his mother seemed to be very surprised, Lightning even more than his mother, but they both seemed to like the taste. "Wow this is odd, but reaaally good" Lightning said as he continued eating.

"Of 'a course it is 'a good, Francesco is 'a good cook" he said, also starting on his ice as well. It really tasted surprisingly well it was very sweet with soft sweet, relatively warm with cold, liquid with cream, yes this was a nice taste. "Hmmm," he said as he licked his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

And theeeere's chapter 7! Sorry it took me some more time to wrap this one up, but here they are hugging and cuddling. It's not the last part, but I'm not sure if there'll be 8 or 9 chapters as I'm still writing 8, but I'm quite sure I'll get to 9 in the end. as I said, the updates will be slightly slower now, as I'm taking longer to write physical scenes than conversations or just casual other things. AND THE DRAMA TOO- OH THE DRAMA. yes, I said Drama.

_Edit: I've got my inspiration for this part from this lovely picture: http :/i43 .tinypic .com /sl4t35. jpg  
><em>_though I feel like Lightning should have blond hair. but Francesco is just perfect 3_

* * *

><p>After finishing dessert Lightning just stayed there, talking with Francesco's mother who loved hearing tales from abroad. Lightning had told her vividly about route 66 and Radiator Springs and was currently telling her everything about California. Francesco just looked at the two, still grumpy about losing and all. Lightning hadn't even mentioned the Gran Prix again, but it annoyed him that HIS mama was chatting with Lightning as if he was a great celebrity. It felt like he failed even more now. And ohh, if Lightning would get too cozy with his mother- he knew Lightning did not have any parents. Well, he was not getting his mama.<p>

"McQueen, how are you 'a planning to 'a go home?" he then asked, wanting to get him out.

Lightning fell silent and looked at him for a few seconds "oh… yeah… I don't have my car…"

"To Santa Ruotina, si? I could 'a bring you, Lightning, no worries" Mrs. Bernoulli said as she shoved her glass of wine away "I can 'a still do that, no 'a worries, tell me when you are 'a ready to go"

Francesco stared at his mother a bit, not believing she was being so kind to the one beating her son. He quickly stood up. "Scusi, I am 'a going to read a book or 'a something. Night McQueen" He said as he walked out of the dining room. Lightning watched him leave with a certain worry, while Mrs. Bernoulli remained quite calm and wanted to pick up their conversation. Lightning however had become quite absent minded again by Francesco. Mrs. Bernoulli noticed it and excused herself for talking too much. "It's not your fault or anything, Mrs. Bernoulli… can you please tell me where Francesco went? I- I want to talk to him" Lightning asked.

Francesco's room turned out pretty easy to find. Just like sneaking up the stairs turned out to be easy, they had a large solid staircase. Upstairs, on Lightning's left, he saw some sort of hallway with one door on the other end. It was some path, with on one side a few small prizes, and on the other side was a wall covered with newspapers. When Lightning slowly walked closer, he saw it was all about Francesco. It were some smaller cups he had won, and all the newspapers featured him. It was just like a smaller, messier version of the Racing museum in Radiator Springs featuring Doc.

The door of the room, supposedly belonging to Francesco, was slightly ajar. He could hear music playing. He first doubted if he could just walk in or if he should knock. He was somehow afraid Francesco wouldn't let him in. He decided to enter the room and just ask if they could talk. His face was still feeling like there was a stupid permanent blush on his and he actually felt a little limp because of the wine, he might not have done this normally…

He saw Francesco looking through a collection of magazines, his back turned to the door. Lightning quickly got distracted by the rest of Francesco's room, which was also filled with prizes, newspapers and more Italian spam. But that wasn't what he came here for, "Francesco, can I come in?"

"Didn't you already 'a come in?" he shortly said without turning around.

Lightning doubted for a few seconds but then walked in. "Nice room you've got, Francesco."

"Of course Francesco has a nice room,"

Francesco just kept on browsing the magazines while he tried to calm down some. Lightning kept standing in the middle of his room, looking at Francesco's back and listening to the music playing. He didn't know what he could do to get Francesco to look up or anything like that, or to make him feel better in general.

He walked to Francesco unsurely how Francesco would react. Lightning sat down behind Francesco and placed his hand on Francesco's head and started to stroke his soft, slightly curly hair in an attempt to conform the other.

Francesco's attention directly turned from the magazines to Lightning's touch, but tried to not let Lightning know. Lightning's touch, it felt odd, really odd. He didn't know why he was so confused. So many thoughts were haunting his head, so many feelings were tugging his body, it felt itchy, twitchy and it hurt, but now he felt warm too. He really picked a bad time to take Lightning home.

It hadn't slipped the younger racer that Francesco had stopped what he was just doing, but he wanted some more reaction; he wanted him to relax more. Lightning's arms wrapped themselves around Francesco's waist and he hugged the other, leaning slightly against Francesco's back. Lightning just thought it felt nice, warm and comfortable, and Francesco's hair smelled nice too so he just crawled as close as he could, stroking Francesco's arms while hugging him. "Don't be sad, okay?" he whispered, glad he wasn't facing Francesco as his own face was burning red.

Francesco didn't know what to do.

He actually didn't know what to do. He had loads of experience, at least more than Lightning had, he had triple experience, but he was dumbfounded at that moment. His blood was pumping through his veins with intense speed and it seemed close to boiling, well, that was the way Francesco experienced it. The heath felt ticklish as it spread across his whole body. Shivers spread across his skin where Lightning stroked him. "Calm down, Francesco" he thought after he cursed some inside his head.

It was stupid to feel this, certainly to a friend, even more so as a rival. And something which might even be worse, he didn't start this. He wasn't even close to being in control of the other, actually, he wasn't even in control of himself. All of this caused him to get even more frustrated than he was before

Lightning had started to nuzzle his hair, smelling it, and softly releasing his warm breath against his skull. "What are you 'a doing, McQueen…" Francesco said as he leaned back to McQueen. He heard McQueen humming a little and Francesco began to suspect it was also the alcohol driving him so close. "You're such a kid, McQueen". Francesco turned around a little, but Lightning kept clinging to his back making it impossible for Francesco to face the other.

"S-Shut up, you are just immature" Lightning said as he nuzzled Francesco's brown hair. Instinctively he placed a small kiss in Francesco's neck. Lightning actually felt really comfortable, having Francesco this close. It all just felt natural at that moment, it was natural to nuzzle him, to kiss him, to stroke him. He felt Francesco shifting some, trying to turn around and feeling slightly uncomfortable by Lightning's small kiss.

Francesco sighed, "So your 'a behavior is mature? Really, what are you 'a trying to do, hug me until I get over 'a it?" Francesco asked in a very sarcastic manner. He attempted to get out of Lightning's grip. He wasn't going to keep sitting there, captivated by the younger American racer. "Did someone drink 'a too much wine?" he asked teasingly, which startled Lightning a little who realized that the alcohol actually did something to him. Francesco grabbed the chance and released himself from Lightning's hold and turned around, grabbing Lightning's hands again in case he'd try to get away. A huge smirk appeared on his face when he saw how red Lightning actually was, and how awkward he tried to look away.

"Look 'a who's a kid here," Francesco said laughingly as he was greatly amused now. He slid his hands to Lightning's upper arms and pulled his whole upper body closer to himself. "Stop messing around." He said before pushing his lips to Lightning's. Lightning was surprised by the kiss and just looked shocked at Francesco. Francesco slowly kissed the other and then parted again. "See, you 'a don't even know what you are 'a doing, Lightning" he said as he touched his own lips, Lightning's felt really nice and soft and it gave Francesco a victorious feeling again, to steal that kiss.

Lightning blinked a few times before trying to hit Francesco in his face, but Francesco still had a good grip on him. "Let fucking go off me, you-" Lightning started to struggle a little harder to break free, getting more aggressive by the second and he ended up kicking Francesco between the legs in order to get free. Francesco moaned loudly as he covered his manhood and fell forward. Lightning quickly jumped up and took a few steps back. He could have known this would happen, he was right to not trust Francesco. He knew he flirted with anyone and was quite easy to go to bed with, and he could have expected that he was just as laid-back with other guys.

But they were friends, weren't they? Lightning sighed, didn't Francesco treasure their friendship? He was aware that Francesco didn't have a lot of real friends. Lightning really wanted to be there for him though, but would this work out? If Francesco didn't think about their friendship the same way as he did, this wouldn't work out.

However, after looking at Francesco a little longer, he realized that it wasn't because of Francesco. Francesco had asked himself what he was doing when he started hugging him. Francesco never started flirting, he did.

It was all Lightning's fault.

Lightning kept staring to the ground for a few seconds, realizing what kind of idiot he actually was. Francesco was still on the ground, he really seemed to be in a lot of pain. Lightning carefully approached him and sat down next to him and tried to pull him back up. "Fr-Francesco… get up" he whispered, sounding pretty desperate. Francesco kept still, still not getting up from the ground. "Please, come on," Lightning continued.

Francesco couldn't really believe what had just happened, he was completely lost. It was Lightning starting it all, trying him, teasing him, everything to make him snap back. He didn't even do something that bad in his own opinion, just a mere kiss. And this is what he got. Lightning's reaction was so fierce, it wasn't just the kick that was hurting him now, he was afraid he lost even more today than just a race.


	8. Chapter 8

Check this, I have a over 2k chapter whoohoo. also I hope I didn't rush over the feelings and shit. Busy with 9 right now but I'm dead tired and idk I'm rambeling. HERE THEY FINALLY ARE. BEING ALL HUGGY AND SIDFHNIERF. /Tired. Here's your chapter for this weekend :3 I'm actually sure that 9 will be the last chapter. yes. Sorry. but I'm planning some sequel though :3

* * *

><p>Awful, that was just how Francesco felt, simply awful. He didn't know he could even feel this bad. It hurt him so much how it went between him and Lightning. He wanted to punch Lightning having such a bad temper himself, for everything and even more. On the other hand, he didn't want to make it any worse. This might end in some fight if Francesco would hit Lightning again.<p>

It didn't slip Francesco's ears how Lightning seemed to be begging him to get up again. He would gladly get up, but the only thing bothering Francesco was what would happen next. He really never felt like this before and he was afraid. Afraid of losing Lightning in a painful way. He somehow cared so much for the American racer. It wasn't even like they had known each other for a long time. Maybe it was exactly because Lightning became his friend very quickly. It had been so nice. For how long it had lasted. "Francesco does not want 'a to lose his 'a friend"

Lightning could just hit himself. He only made the problem worse, how was he going to cheer Francesco up now? He tugged his shirt a little as he started moaning a bit, he felt tears already stinging in his eyes. How could he ever be so stupid? "Francesco, I'm so sorry, okay, now _please_ get up" he nearly begged, well aware that he was making himself really vulnerable, but he just needed to trust the other now.

Francesco hesitatingly came up, looking at him with a face full of confusion, anger and sadness all at the same time. Lightning gave him a weak smile and hugged him again when Francesco was sitting straight again. Francesco returned the hug, keeping the blond boy as close as he could. He just wanted them to stay together, no matter as what. Friends or more, it didn't matter. "You 'a won't leave me, McQueen?" he asked in a sweet, weak sounding voice.

Lightning also held onto the other tighter, burying his face in Francesco's hair, letting a few tears slip. "No, I won't,"

Neither of them actually knew what they were. Friends, rivals, lovers? At least they were together, that was the most important thing for them both. They didn't talk for maybe even ten minutes, just trying to relax a little and think for themselves what they should do next. All kind of random thoughts crossed their mind. Like 'what was Mrs. Bernoulli doing right now, and what is she thinking?' 'What should I say next?' 'Maybe this is too close right now' 'What is he thinking right now?' 'How am I getting home?' 'Would Lightning want to go home now?' 'Why did I drink all that wine?' 'What shampoo does he use?' 'What was he reading just now?' 'Is that his heart, beating so loudly?' 'This is actually quite comfortable, does he mind?'

The next one to speak was Francesco's mother, who was wondering when she should bring Lightning home. She had come upstairs silently before knocking the door and asking them. Francesco and Lightning quickly parted from their hug and looked at each other, both blushing and then they both smiled slightly, Lightning's smile being the brightest but disappeared the soonest. He had to leave. Lightning faced the ground and kept quiet. "Come 'a in, Mama," Francesco said "Lightning and I were 'a talking about the races," he lied, smiling to his mother, who directly believed him. "Could you 'a leave us alone for 'a let's say, 10 minutes?" He asked, looking sweetly to his mother who agreed with a kind smile back and left.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then" Lightning said sadly, not really wanting to go, certainly not now. But it was probably really late, so he couldn't stay much longer. He again shove a little closer to Francesco to hug him a last time. Last time for today.

Francesco pulled Lightning a little closer, making the hug last even longer. "You don't look like you 'a want to leave yet," he said innocently "Why don't 'a you sleep over with Francesco?" he said stroking his hair with his free hand. "What do 'a you say, McQueen?" he asked him as sweet as he could. It was just what he longed for right now, staying longer with Lightning. He was aware both of them should be more careful and thoughtful with each other, but he wanted this. He wanted this really badly. The two of them, together.

Lightning shoved a bit in Francesco's direction. He didn't know exactly how to put his feelings to words right now. He mainly felt weak after all this. His body was trembling slightly, it felt as if his stomach was in a knot, but at the same time he faintly felt little butterflies tickling his insides. It didn't feel like they were finished yet, they weren't settled down yet, Lightning felt he needed to get comfortable here with Francesco before he would feel better. How could he ever cope with this feeling alone? He didn't want to face his friends now, he wouldn't be able to explain this weird sadness. It was probably for the best if he stayed here. "Can I stay?" he asked quietly

Francesco smiled and softly stroked Lightning's hair. "Naturelmente" he kindly said, enjoying everything as much as he could. They both had to be careful now and they knew that. He was playing with Lightning's jacket with the greatest caution to not accidently touch him wrong again. But he felt that Lightning also wanted to stay close like this. Or maybe he was just okay with it. Or maybe he just didn't want to be away from him. But either of that was fine for Francesco now. As long as he wasn't feeling abused or anything like that. As long as he felt comfortable. That was what Francesco wanted, to make Lightning comfortable and happy. "I will 'a tell mama," Francesco said "you 'a wait here."

Lightning pouted a little, awkward about being alone in Francesco's room. Francesco smiled reassuring to him before standing up and leaving Lightning behind, alone in his bedroom. When he was in the hallway Lightning heard him starting to sing the song which had just been on the radio. A small smile played on lightning's lips, he would never get over the fact how beautiful Italian was. With his eyes closed, he listened to the Italian music playing on the background as he heard Francesco talk downstairs. It felt so oddly comfortable and nice.

The room was only dimly lit at the moment, there was a larger lamp though which was unlit. The only light came from a desk lamp on his desk and from one beside his bed. Lightning got up and walked over to the desk and looked at the papers lying there out of curiosity. Everything was Italian. It did seem like something personal, as all papers were handwritten. Each of them also seemed to have a different handwriting too. But as he didn't really want to break Francesco's privacy he quickly walked away from the desk and walked over to some bookshelves. As Lightning had expected, all of the literature was Italian. This time however he could understand some things. Like Formula uno. Lightning smiled a bit and took a few books out and looked a bit. In the end, there seemed to be no logic context in Francesco's book collection. There were some old books about racing, some newer ones, he had a collection book from the years 2000 to 2005, though the 2004 version was missing, a biography of a so called 'Mario di Vento', a book containing some training lessons, a picture book of Francesco as a baby, a book about the build of a car, '_Wait a picture album-'_ Lightning took out the album and walked over to the soft-looking couch next to the bookshelf.

Lightning opened the book and the first thing he saw was a baby boy sitting naked in the bathtub. Lightning couldn't help but to grin broadly, feeling his stomach tickle slightly. This was the best blackmailing material could imagine. He quickly flipped over a few pages, spotting a few pictures where Francesco was slightly older and already had a cute head full of brown curls, making him recognizable for Lightning. But before Francesco could catch him watching his baby pictures he put the album back in place. He didn't want another fight, with Francesco. Besides, he really disgusted anything related to hurting eachother in general.

The music was still filling the emptiness of the room with a some nice Italian melodies while Lightning awkwardly waited for Francesco's return. A part of Lightning felt really bad for letting his friends down and not come home today, after winning his first grand prix race, but another part was too concerned about Francesco and wanted to get things straight with him. He sighed. Pretty soon he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Lightning's heart felt like it was skipping a beat as he got weirdly exited. He watched the door impatiently before Francesco slowly opened it. Francesco clearly hoped to bust Lightning poking his nose in Francesco's stuff, but he was just waiting there.

"Have you 'a waited the whole 'a time?" Francesco asked with some disappointment. "Francesco has 'a also called your 'a friends to 'a tell them you are staying with Francesco tonight," he grinned as he fell down next to Lightning on his couch. "So tell Francesco what you 'a want to 'a do. Do you 'a want to take a shower, or talk to Francesco, or take a drive, oh Francesco doesn't have his car, well we could walk also?"

Lightning shook no as he crawled up to Francesco again, minding himself to not go too far. "I'm tired, can't you just show me my room?" Francesco started laughing. With some wonder, Lightning looked up at him, trying to figure out what was so funny. But Francesco didn't stop. He laughed and laughed, getting quite tired himself. Lightning looked at him with an annoyed look "What the fuck are you laughing at!" he asked impatiently, the tingling feeling in his belly not making his temper any better. Francesco laughed a little harder again and tried to stop, wiping away a small tear. Lightning pinched him softly around his waist until Francesco had mostly stopped and pulled Lightning on his lap.

Lightning raised his eyebrow at Francesco, who was still grinning madly. "You 'a will sleep with 'a Francesco in one bed," Francesco seemingly-calm explained, with the teasing grin still on his lips. Lightning started to blush again and wanted to bring in an argument, but then remembered himself to the fact that Francesco's bed was huge. "Well, little 'a boys shouldn't go to bed late indeed," He said teasingly, making Lightning blush even more. "Should Francesco get you some pajamas or do you sleep naked?"

"I will just sleep in my shirt, thank you" Lightning answered quickly, breathing deeply, hoping to get that damn blush off his face. He stood up and walked over to the bed, again uncomfortable with every movement he made. Not knowing if he could just crawl in the bed, or if Francesco had his own side in the bed, though he doubted if Francesco would mind. Should he just undress here, but where could he put his clothes? He sighed and just did what seemed logical for him. He pulled his racing pants down which he had worn the whole day and he threw them on a chair, followed by his socks and jacket. He would just keep on his shirt, it felt too awkward to go to sleep nearly naked in someone else's bed.

Francesco sneaked up to Lightning and pulled his shirt out as well and walked to his closet to get him another one. "Lightning you 'a aren't going to wear the 'a same shirt all day?" he said with some disappointment in his voice. "That is 'a disgusting!" Francesco threw a Pajama shirt to Lightning who caught it, seeming unaffected by that remark. Lightning saw Francesco peeking at his body and quickly put on the pajama shirt. Francesco snickered a little again as he started to undress himself too.

Lightning was certain to not peek at Francesco getting undressed, but while he told himself not to, he caught himself to be staring at Francesco all the time, not able to look away. Francesco had seen him peek, but didn't mind it. Lightning could look at his body all he wanted. Francesco really enjoyed attention, he loved it when people looked at him. He didn't want to admit it yet, but having Lightning adoring him was the best, like a trophy. Just like it had felt when he kissed him. But they were friends. Just friends for now, so Francesco kept behaving himself. They had to stay together. They just had too. They needed to.


	9. Chapter 9

Both of them stood on the end of the bed, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Lightning sure is slow late in the evening" Francesco remarked.

"Oh I was just afraid you couldn't catch up if I hurried too much" Lightning defended himself. He looked at himself a little, not wearing any pants while Francesco was wearing them. Lightning got really nervous now, trying to tell himself he should trust Francesco. He had seen that Francesco really meant to do no harm, he had seen he really wanted to be his friend. Or be close. Or both. Lightning wasn't sure, only about the fact Francesco cared for him, and so did he for the older Italian.

"Well, Just 'a follow Francesco, Lightning, like you always 'a do, and like you 'a always will" Francesco said, getting back to his cocky attitude, as he walked to his side of the bed.

Lightning shot him another glare, before jumping on his side of the bed, just to be in the bed quicker Francesco. "Do you mind?"

Francesco scoffed "Ah, Lightning you 'a should get some 'a manners, American." Francesco got underneath the sheets and lay down on his side, facing Lightning who was claiming his territory in the large bed. After throwing over and moving all the pillows on his side, Lightning also got underneath the sheets.

"Nice big bed" Lightning said quietly as he turned to Francesco, snuggling up nice between the sheets and pillows. Francesco just smiled at him with still an arrogant attitude, but Lightning left that to be. "Hey, what are you looking at?" The blush still hadn't left his face, taking the few alcohol he had drunk tonight which he was sensitive to, he didn't expect it to leave his face anymore. Lightning was happy enough that he had become calm and everything was taken care of. His night would be perfect, no worries at all. He felt just slightly tipsy, but it was all in a good way right now. He felt comfortable and safe here with Francesco.

In the end, Francesco was more nervous when they got in the bed than Lightning was. Francesco was still careful to not harm their friendship for now. However, seeing Lightning relax in his bed did reassure him some. He kept smiling, wanting to lay his hand on Lightning's beautiful face but resisting that urge. "You are 'a blushing a lot Lightning," Francesco moved a little closer, as close as he could without Lightning backing away. "You 'a don't need to 'a be ashamed with Francesco."

Lightning smiled even more now. He believed Francesco and trusted him. "Oh don't worry I have nothing to be ashamed of," his voice finally sounded completely relaxed and cheerful again like he normally did. It was all fine now, Francesco wanted prove that he could be trusted tonight. Lightning wanted to hug him, but he wanted that all the time this whole day. In his discomfort with all those urges he turned around and laid flat on his back again, sighing loudly.

Francesco noticed how Lightning had to hold back and smiled even more, moving closer to what was clearly Lightning's side of the bed now. "You 'a don't mind if I do this?" Francesco was right beside Lightning and embraced him softly with one arm, as he supported his own head with the other. Lightning gaped at him for a split second, before smiling again with brightly colored cheeks and then he nodded that it was okay. He tried to not look away from Francesco, which Francesco liked. He saw how hard Lightning tried to not turn away in shame, how he tried to look Francesco in the eyes without turning away or wincing, how he became calmer and calmer, and how his beautiful sky blue eyes were melting in his own. Both loved the other's eyes, though they were nearly complete opposites. Francesco's warm and sexy eyes, Lightning's bright and striking eyes.

Without really noticing at all, their faces were only a few inches away from each other after some time. Lightning's eyes closed a little out of a reflex while Francesco's shot a little open, realizing the situation was again escalating, from moving their bodies closer, to the point where their lips were barely touching each other. Lightning's eyes widened a little, wondering what Francesco was thinking about. He didn't seem struck by the situation they were in at all, maybe he even awaited a kiss at this point. His lust got the best of Francesco and he closed his eyes as he started to kiss Lightning's soft reddish cheeks. Lightning was smiling brightly as he carefully placed his hands on Francesco's waist, moving up and down slightly to feel his nicely formed body better.

Francesco's mind was going wild, he loved the softness of Lightning's face so much, he would be able to just kiss his cheek for hours and hours nonstop. His smile, his hair, his body, his lips, he wanted everything. But the trust Lightning had given stopped him. He just satisfied with this for now. Lightning had moaned joyfully as he kissed him, so Francesco gave him one last kiss on his mouth, which he made longer then all others. Both of their eyes were closed, Francesco held Lightning's face with both of his hands as his body was partly on top of Lightning's. Lightning had given in completely, if he would have wanted, Francesco could have made it into his mouth already, but he parted.

Lightning opened his eyes with some confusion but also pouted a little for he wanted even more now. Francesco smiled reassuring at him, stroking his nicely rounded cheeks. "That was 'a your goodnight, sweet dreams kiss, you 'a said you were tired, so let's go to sleep" he said as he ran his hand through Lightning's hair one last time.

Lightning nodded slowly, "Yeah, I suppose you're right… Well, goodnight then" he said as he looked away from Francesco, who was still smiling brightly.

'_He can so easily be mine,_' Francesco thought. He moved a little down and laid down, half on top of the other racer. He put his arm back around Lightning's waist and lay with his head on Lightning's shoulders. Lightning chuckled a little before embracing the taller Italian, who now really made Lightning look short. Without saying much more, Lightning fell asleep first, while Francesco still had much thoughts circling in his head.

He was well aware that Lightning might be grumpy the next morning, Francesco wasn't sure how easily Lightning would get a hangover, but Lightning also didn't seem like a real morning-person. And they would probably wake up in an awkward position. So Lightning would probably try to leave as soon as he could. Besides, he had heard him mention that he would be flying to London as soon as he could, because he would meet Sally there. Meanwhile, Francesco would fly to London at the very last minute, because he wanted to stay home as long as he could, so he wouldn't see Lightning for a while.

But Francesco always makes up for the time he loses. He was sure of it now, Francesco would win the Gran Prix and he would take Lightning as his prize. Grinning, as he touched his soon-to-be-prize, he as well, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Herpaderp that was it! They see me cockblocking they hating<p>

anyways, I have already begun with a sort-of-sequel, I think I might get the first chapter up friday, or next week, so whoooop, and that might be where stuff gets closer. maaayybeee.

Well, I hope you sort of enjoyed my spam hurr durr

_Edit: http: /i43. tinypic. com/ sl4t35. jpg This is the pic I loosely based the second part off, But I were so stupid to forget to add it to the correct chapter *Headdesk*_


End file.
